thunder in our hearts
by claraoswalds
Summary: He is crazy. Deluded. Insane. He is losing his mind. He isn't himself and he needs help. Vignettes that takes place from 3x17.


**i.**

"You will be okay," Scott's mum said.

But he knew he won't be okay. He looks at the mirror and he knows it isn't him; it was someone else occupying _his _body, _his _mind, _his thoughts_. He is crazy. Deluded. Insane. He is losing his mind. He isn't himself and he needs help.

So he takes a deep breath and nodded, faking a smile.

**ii.**

She could smell death on him.

At first, she thought it was nothing and it will go away and then it grew stronger. Suddenly, he went missing.

And that's when she starts to panic. Because she should have told someone, _anyone_ about this and sort it out and now he is missing and he could be facing death anymore now. She worries herself, even Allison's soothing words couldn't calm her down.

She _will _find him, whatever it takes.

**iii.**

"Please, Lydia, if you hear this, come...and..find _me,_"

He knows it useless but he was scared. It was dark for him to see anything and he heard something but couldn't make out what it said. And since Lydia is his anchor, maybe, just maybe she could find him. She did find out where Barrow is so she could probably find where he was and save him.

"_Please,"_

**iv.**

"Come find me,"

"Did you hear that? It sounds like Stiles!" she said a bit excitedly. Aiden raised an eyebrow, confused as Lydia quickly picked up her bag and ran – _yes, ran –_ down outside. She dialed Scott's number and hope he will pick it up fast. And he did on the first ring. ('Thank God for Scott!')

"I heard him,"

**v.**

He's fading away. Lydia felt like crying. It's been a day since she found him on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, breathing but unconscious.

He looks like himself but Lydia knew it wasn't. She had a feeling that this wasn't the boy who fallen for her in third grade, the boy who helped Scott with everything supernatural, the boy who, despite being human, can figure everything out by himself.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and focused it on her, he smiled and Lydia felt her hair on the neck stood up – he isn't Stiles. She has a terrible feeling about this.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replied.

He reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it, a bit too tightly.

**vi.**

Sometimes Stiles dreams of killing his friends and when he wakes up, he is scared as shit. A few weeks ago, it was Scott. Two days ago, it was Allison and Isaac.

Today, it's Lydia.

She was looking at him like he was a monster and he looked down at his hands. He was holding a knife and it was covered with blood. Lydia was shaking his head and biting her lips – it was like she couldn't scream.

"Lydia-" he said and suddenly he was pointing the knife at her. He tries to scream _No no no no! _but it was hopeless, it was like he wasn't even in control of his own body and actions.

He woke up, screaming.

**vii.**

"You should stop worrying over him, he has his dad and Scott, remember?" Allison said as she put her bag down on the floor and looked at Lydia.

"And I am his emotional tether, remember?" Allison shrugged her shoulders and focused back to the front of the class – either she's waiting for the teacher or checking out Isaac. Lydia rolled her eyes at this.

"Do you believe me what I said to you?" Lydia asked. Allison looked at her for a few minutes before her lips formed a smile.

"Of course I do, Lydia and we will get to the bottom of this, I swear," Lydia smiled and felt glad that _someone_ believed that Stiles isn't himself at all. In that exact moment, he walked in with Scott, smiling as though he didn't went missing a few days ago.

When he looked around and saw her, he winked. He _winked! _That was something Stiles never done before. Well, as far as Lydia knows.

**ix.**

Lydia smelled like vanilla and her lips were soft. He liked this, he wanted this so badly and now, now it seems like forever since he kissed her at the locker room.

They pulled away to breath and Stiles looked at her more closely; she was breathtakingly beautiful and they were on his bed. She smiled at him and Stiles felt like the most happiest guy in the world because _this _was what he wanted, what he always dreamt of and then he realized it.

It isn't real.

He turned around and the door was slightly ajar. Panic rose in his chest and he stood up, ignoring Lydia's protest.

"The door – the door's open," he said.

"No! Stiles, please, don't go!"

"But-" he said as he looked at her. Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to him. She held his hand tightly and gave him a small smile.

"I will go," she said, surprising him but before he could protest, she went through the door.

"No!" he screamed, opening his eyes.

It was all just a _dream_.

**x.**

"You will be okay," Scott said.

He hope so.


End file.
